The present invention relates to compression packaging of compressible articles, and, in particular, to packaging bulky compressible articles in low volume containers.
It is known in the art of packaging that there is a need to provide compact, high-pressure packaging in order to minimize storage space required by bulky, compressible articles such as sleeping bags, parachutes, and compressible shelters such as tents, etc. This requirement is especially noticeable in those environments in which the compressible article will only be used on a one-time basis, such as an emergency situation. Other situations in which a compressible article should be packaged in a limited space before being utilized are those wherein the article must be transported in a confined area before being utilized.
A particularly demanding situation is the provision of compressible articles in a survival kit for use in high performance aircraft ejection seats. Components must occupy minimal space and be lightweight while providing a secure, reliable, long-term storage capability. For example, it is important to include a sleeping bag, preferably one made with goose down which is effective in arctic conditions, which must be stored for a long time and be capable of reliable opening during emergency conditions. The bag should be easily removable from the container since the crew may have suffered injuries before, during or after the ejection. Moreover, the sleeping bag itself should be capable of being compressed into a small container and yet effective after removal therefrom. Also the sleeping bag should be able to be packaged without being damaged.
Various attempts have been made to provide an apparatus and method for meeting all of these requirements is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,362 to Duncan which shows a hinged container with a releasable closure for receiving a compressed down sleeping bag therein. The container includes a pair of mating top and bottom members coupled at one end by a hinge and a closure having a pair of bars rigidly coupled respectively to the top and bottom members which, in turn, are releasably connected to the top and bottom members by means of a pair of torsional shear bolts. The sleeping bag is compression packaged into the apparatus by a hydraulically-actuated single compressing ram movable into and out of a sleeve on which the bag container is releasably secured at one end thereof. The Duncan apparatus and method, however, suffers from the problem of having many very small parts which must be assembled with great care and precision in order to effect the compression packaging. Furthermore, the uncertainty associated with the use of shear bolt connections and releases detract from the reliability of the Duncan apparatus. Other problems inherent in the Duncan apparatus and method include excessive travel distance of the compressible article and the requirement for very high compression force on the single compressing ram in order to effect compression packaging.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a compression packaging system for compression packaging of compressible articles such as sleeping bags, parachutes, etc. in a small lightweight secure container for reliable storage and easy removal of the article from the container.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method which has minimal parts and is easily compression packaged by use of reduced compression force and minimum article travel to prevent damage to the compressible article.